


Lover's Delight

by Iselmyr



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fisting, One-Sided Sex Pollen, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iselmyr/pseuds/Iselmyr
Summary: Lover's Delight takes a week to wear off if the recipient doesn't get the opportunity to have sex with the first person they see after inhaling it. And they'll spend that time trying to have sex with anyone they can get their hands on. That's a perk, for some people. Less so, for others.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wyndx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyndx/gifts).



> Prompt: I would love to see a sex pollen story with these two. More specifically Josie is the one affected and Isabela is there to lend a helping hand. Would prefer smut for this one but I'm open to a "fade to black" sex scene or even "It ALMOST happens".
> 
> I hope you enjoy! This is the first time I've written sex pollen, but I was inspired :)
> 
> Thanks to the awesome theLiterator for betaing this at short notice!

Isabela wanders idly through the tidy little garden at Skyhold, waiting for her appointment with the Ambassador. The halls have been strangely empty today, the emptiest she's ever seen it on her trips to the fortress.

She thinks it completely empty, in fact, until she nearly trips over a pile of golden silk and finds herself looking down at the lush form of the Ambassador herself, sprawled half-kneeling in the grass, face buried in a flower that Isabela recognizes with a sinking feeling to be Lover's Delight. Surely a woman with so much hanging on her image as Josephine Montilyet would not take aphrodisiacs in public intentionally.

"You all right there, sunshine?" Isabela edges back a little and speaks as casually as she can.

Josephine's head turns and her eyes drift open and light on Isabela. Her pupils are so wide that Isabela wouldn't be able to tell the color of the irises if she didn't already know, and her gaze wavers unsteadily. She's heavily under the influence.

"Not yet," Josephine breathes, "But I will be, with your assistance, Admiral."

Isabela is somewhat impressed at the woman's coherency, when she's this deeply affected. "How'd you end up with that?"

"There was a new runner, with a message," Josephine says dreamily. "I opened it, and there was the most beautiful flower. I'd never seen anything like it. But you're more beautiful yet, Admiral. I don't need to look at the flower anymore." She reaches out a hand and slides it up Isabela’s leg to the top of her boot, and Isabela jumps when she reaches skin.

Isabela groans inwardly. The Nightingale is going to kill her. But Lover's Delight takes days to wear off if it isn't dealt with immediately - she's heard of a week, and one woman in Val Chevin claimed she has been under for a fortnight. That's a perk, for some people - it's very popular in the seedier parts of Rivain, for those who have the coin to get it. But Isabela is perfectly aware that the Inquisition can't afford the reputation hit that Josephine being affected by Lover's Delight for up to a week would be. In public. At least she can get the Ambassador back to her rooms so people won't see her like this. The current emptiness of the garden is a fluke and could end at any time. She really should have thought before she spoke to her.

And it’ll be quite a show quite soon if she doesn’t change the location. Josephine’s hand is wandering, and it’s starting to get distracting. Not that Isabela doesn't enjoy a nice bit of exhibitionism, but...

Isabela reaches down and takes the flower from the unresisting fingers of Josephine's free hand, tucking it into a belt pouch that she'll probably have to burn later. It doesn't matter. She can afford to replace it. Thankfully the pollen loses potency quickly after it leaves the flower, so any traces on Josephine's face and hands are no longer a hazard. Which is good, since Josephine's trying to introduce them to sensitive areas right now.

"That can't be very comfortable, sitting on the ground like that," Isabela says, trying to focus on the practicalities. "Why don't I help you back to your rooms and you can lie down?"

Josephine smiles up at Isabela, her hand stilling for a moment. "Will you come with me? I don't want to go if you aren't there."

"Course I will, sunshine." Isabela gets a hand under Josephine's elbow and manages to drag her to her feet. Josephine attempts to drape herself over Isabela and take her arm properly at the same time. She ends up with her arm wrapped around Isabela's waist, and Isabela's arm supporting her in turn, because she's as steady on her feet as a man three bottles deep. She smiles winningly up at Isabela, her free hand untying her sash, which pools to the ground behind them in a puddle of blue silk.

“I’m so warm,” Josephine says. “Isn’t it warm? Help me get these things off so I can be closer to you.” The hand wrapped around Isabela’s waist pulls at the ends of her tunic laces, determinedly enough that they snake out of their holes and leave Isabela’s breasts hanging free. Isabela ignores it - she hardly minds - and besides she’s managed to get them through a door and into a hallway.

“It’s a lovely day, but wouldn’t you rather be somewhere you can sit down?” Isabela coaxes, pulling Josephine along and trying to ignore the trail of bits of cloth behind them, telling a salacious story of their own.

Josephine’s hand slides inside Isabela’s tunic and catches hold of one of her breasts.They’ve made it to a staircase, and Josephine’s quarters are so close. With Josephine drifting and trying to undress and simultaneously grind all over Isabela while they walk, it might as well be miles. It’s like trying to walk with one of Anders’s cats twining round her feet.

She looks down and sizes up Josephine. Her figure is lush, but she's fairly short. Isabela is tall and heavily muscled under the pretty, deceptive layer of fat on her curves. She can almost certainly carry the other woman up the stairs and down the hall faster than she can steer her, and give her something to rub against in the meanwhile.

Isabela turns and wraps her arms around Josephine and lifts her into the air. The other woman lets out a startled squeak that turns into a purr when Isabela shifts her so her legs are wrapped around Isabela's waist.

"There you are, sunshine, and I'll just get us up these stairs and to your quarters." Isabela starts up the stairs without an issue from Josephine's weight - she was right that the Ambassador is less of an obstacle like this - but she quickly discovers that she miscalculated in a different way. Josephine now has easy access to her face, neck, and chest, and is making enthusiastic use of it. One of her arms is wrapped around Isabela's neck to hold herself upright, thankfully, but the other is kneading one of Isabela's breasts, and her hot mouth is nibbling at the side of Isabela's neck, and it's all nearly delightful enough to make Isabela forget there were logical reasons she was heading for a room that had a door. Josephine’s tongue seems to be as clever at other things as it is at negotiation.

"Just a little farther," she mutters to herself, and makes it up the rest of the staircase with an effort of will. She has to take a moment to lean against a wall when she reaches the top, but that proves to be a bad idea, because now she has nothing to focus on but Josephine.

"You do have a silver tongue, don't you, sunshine. Or is it golden? Clever, either way," she says, breathless. She heaves herself up away from the wall and staggers onward, and if her hands are moving a little on the glorious arse of the Ambassador, well, no one involved is complaining.

At long last Isabela makes it to the right door and unceremoniously kicks it open, then staggers through and kicks it closed behind her. A scant few steps forward and she's dropping onto a couch and giving in. The bed is too far to bother with. This is close enough.

The first thing she sets herself to is tasting some of the copper expanse of skin directly before her, flicking her tongue over Josephine's neck. She is rewarded with the taste of musk and salt, and a whimper from the woman on her lap. She grins and digs her fingers into Josephine's arse, kneading and groping and feeling every inch of its glorious expanse.

"You are a glory, sunshine," she murmurs.

"Not half so much as you," Josephine says breathlessly, and Isabela is surprised again that she can manage words in her state.

"Is that so?"

"Mm, yes." Josephine lets her head fall back as she busies herself unlacing her corset and wiggling out of it, a feat she couldn't manage in motion. "Clever, clever fingers, and so strong. So beautiful." She locks eyes with Isabela, and the force of it is like a stunning blow. Isabela falls motionless for a moment, which allows Josephine to divest her of her tunic entirely - not that it had been doing much at that point.

Josephine catches her mouth then, and Isabela groans into her soft lips. She tastes like wine and honey and sunlight, and Isabela is more than happy to devote herself to learning the contours of her tongue and lips.

Josephine rolls her hips against Isabela's and whimpers a little into her mouth. "Please, Admiral," she pants.

"Call me Isabela, please," she murmurs. She slides her hands down Josephine's sides to the top of her bloomers and starts to tug them down, shifting Josephine up to free them, but Josephine makes a little cry of frustration at the lost friction and seizes them and tears them in half with surprising strength.

She then bears Isabela over backwards until she is flat on her back on the divan, and shifts up to kneel over Isabela's mouth. "Isabela, please."

Isabela sinks her fingers into Josephine's hips and pulls her down to her waiting lips. Josephine's cry when Isabela's tongue touches her dripping cunt is half a scream, and she presses herself down frantically into isabela's face. By the time she pulls away she is sobbing with sensation, and Isabela's face is drenched.

She allows Isabela to sit up a bit, but she is far from finished. She grabs one of Isabela's hands and pulls it to her cunt. "Please, inside, it aches."

Isabela pushes her back so that Josephine is flat on her back on the divan and slides a finger into her. Josephine _snarls_ , a disconcerting sound from so delicate a woman.

“More than that.”

Isabela adds a second finger, then quickly a third.

Josephine's hips arch into Isabela, and she babbles inarticulate pleas, demanding _more_ and _faster_ until Isabela's entire hand is moving inside her and she comes with a scream.

She goes boneless, then, and Isabela eases her hand out of Josephine's cunt, unsure if she's done enough to use up the Lover's Delight. Josephine's hand flashes out and catches Isabela's wrist, and her eyes flutter open. "Mm. Don't go yet, Isabela. Allow me a moment to recover and I will thank you properly for your timely assistance with my.... unexpected difficulties."

Isabela grins. "Anything for a beautiful woman, sunshine."

Josephine's eyes close again for a minute longer, then she comes back to herself and sits up. "I do hope no one thought I was being murdered, with all the screaming. I am somewhat concerned no one came to check, in fact. I will have to bring it up with Leliana, along with how someone got that flower to me to begin with. But right now, I think, is for other pursuits." She leans forward and kisses Isabela thoroughly. "Mm. Lean back, ma bella, and let me return the favor."

Isabela grins. "Perhaps I'd better finish undressing first?"

Josephine looks down her legs and laughs. "Here you are with your boots still on! By all means, take a moment. You have no need to be as, ah, hasty as I was." She looks somewhat ruefully at the ruins of her bloomers. "I am not sure these can be mended."

Isabela quickly extracts her legs from her tall boots, revealing a good deal of rarely-seen skin, and divests herself of her underthings.

Josephine eyes her hungrily, but pauses. "Perhaps, now that matters are not so urgent, we might adjourn to the bed? It has more space than this couch, and fewer obstacles."

"Sounds good to me," Isabela says and stands to precede Josephine into the other room, swinging her hips deliberately.

She is unsurprised when, a foot away from the bed, Josephine tackles her down to its surface with a mock growl. "You are toying with me, I think."

Isabela rolls over and grins up at her. "Guilty."

Josephine sniffs in a mockery of snobbish disapproval. "I shall show you what is done with those who promise and do not deliver in Antiva."

"What's that, sunshine?"

"They are held to their word," Josephine says, and she is moving down between Isabela's legs, and her mouth is just as hot and clever now that she has regained her faculties.

 

 


End file.
